A high-pressure pump is configured to draw fuel into a compression chamber and pressurize the drawn fuel in response to reciprocal movement of a plunger. The fuel, which is pressurized in the compression chamber is, is metered by controlling a time point at which an inlet valve closes. Specifically, as the plunger moves upward from a bottom dead center in a condition where the inlet valve is in an opened state, fuel is returned from the compression chamber through the inlet valve to an inlet side. That is, the fuel in the compression chamber is pressurized only in a condition where the inlet valve is in a closed state. A needle, which is welded to a moving core, makes contact with the inlet valve from the opposite side of the compression chamber. The moving core and the needle are integrally movable as a movable portion. When the coil is de-energized, the coil does not cause magnetic attractive force. In the present condition, the movable portion is moved toward the inlet valve by being applied with biasing force from a spring, and thereby the inlet valve is in the opened state. Alternatively, when the coil is energized, the movable portion is moved away from the inlet valve to a closed position, and thereby the inlet valve is manipulated from the opened state to the closed state. The movable portion, which is in the closed position, is applied with pressure of fuel in the compression chamber at the downstream of the inlet valve and biasing force of the spring at the side of the inlet valve. Thereby, the inlet valve is maintained at the closed state (for example, refer to JP-A-9-151768). However, according to the structure of JP-A-9-151768, operation noise may occur when the movable portion moved to the closed position collides against another component. The operation noise may be occasionally so large and sensed by an occupant.